Become A Yeoja
by PikachuB
Summary: "Chanyeolie... Dia menghilang..." / "Dia? Dia siapa?" / "Dia penisku. Penisku menghilang. Aku sudah melihat dan menyentuhnya, tapi dia tidak ada. Coba Chanyeolie rasakan..." / "Sayang... Kau menggodaku?" CHANBAEK. YAOI. BOY X BOY. NOT GS.


**PikachuB**

 **Present A ChanBaek Story**

 **Become A Yeoja**

 **Yaoi or BOY X BOY**

 **DON'T LIKE? JUST CLOSE THE X BUTTON**

•••

•••

•••

Baekhyun menyibak perlahan selimutnya. Bangkit dengan dirinya yang masih terpejam menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Dia menguap lebar dan mencecap liurnya sendiri. Kebiasaan paginya yang tak pernah hilang. Dengan kedua mata yang masih terpejam, dia menuruni ranjang membawa kedua kaki kurusnya mencari sleepers karakter rilakuma miliknya.

Hal yang dilakukan hampir semua orang ketika bangun tidur. Pergi ke kamar mandi karena sesuatu yang mendesak ingin dikeluarkan. Baekhyun salah satunya. Dengan mata masih terpejam, dia akan berdiri di depan kloset dan menurunkan celana piyama beserta underwear miliknya. Tangannya juga akan otomatis meraih sesuatu diantara kedua pahanya. Tapi kali ini kenapa terasa berbeda? Baekhyun merengutkan hidungnya dan meraba-raba bagian pusat tubuhnya. Benarkan. Ini terasa berbeda. Ugh diakan sudah ingin sekali buang air kecil.

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menjauhkan tangannya yang masih berada di pusat tubuhnya. Memperhatikan dengan seksama bagian itu.

"Mwoya? " rengutnya merasa heran dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Baekhyun meraba lagi bagian pusat tubuhnya. Tangannya bergetar dengan detak jantung yang kian berpacu.

"Tidak mungkin... Tidak mungkin...Tidak mungkin... " lirihnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

"Chanyeol... Chanyeolieeeee! " teriaknya begitu kencang.

Chanyeol masuk beberapa saat kemudian. Menemukan Baekhyun meringkuk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri di sudut kamar mandi.

"Sayang? Hei, ada apa? " tanya Chanyeol menyentuh bahu Baekhyun yang bergetar. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan Chanyeol menemukan wajah tunangan manisnya sudah basah oleh air mata.

"Chanyeolie... " lirih Baekhyun diantara isakannya. Dia merangkak menjangkau tubuh Chanyeol dan duduk diatas kedua paha laki-laki itu dengan tangan melingkar di lehernya.

"Baek? Sayang, ada apa? Apa ada kecoa terbang lagi? " tanya Chanyeol mengelus rambut Baekhyun. Ya. Saat itu Baekhyun melihat kecoa terbang di kamar mandi mereka. Dia sampai menangis dan terpeleset karena ketakutan.

"Tidak... " jawab Baekhyun di ceruk leher Chanyeol. Kemudian dia mendongak mencebik menatap Chanyeol dengan isakannya.

"Chanyeolie... Dia menghilang... " ucap Baekhyun dengan lirihnya.

"Dia? Dia siapa? " tanya Chanyeol tak mengerti. Sebenarnya dia merasa aneh dengan posisi mereka yang sangat intim. Tapi ini biasa saja kalau mereka tidak melakukannya di sudut kamar mandi.

"Dia penisku. Penisku menghilang. Aku sudah melihat dan menyentuhnya, tapi dia tidak ada. Coba Chanyeolie rasakan... " ucap Baekhyun dengan suara merajuknya membawa tangan besar Chanyeol menuju pusat tubuhnya.

Chanyeol menegang. Apa sekarang Baekhyun tengah menggodanya?

"Sayang... Kau menggodaku? " tanya Chanyeol dengan suara seraknya.

"Apa? Park Chanyeol aku serius! Dia tidak ada! Penisku tidak ada! Penisku menghilang! " teriak Baekhyun kalut diantara tangisnya. Dia serius. Kenapa Chanyeol malah bercanda? Terangsang pula. Dasar menyebalkan.

Chanyeol mengorek lubang telinganya karena teriakan Baekhyun. Dia menatap wajah Baekhyun yang berurai air mata. Ternyata Baekhyun tidak bercanda. Chanyeol menjauhkan tubuh Baekhyun darinya. Meneliti dengan seksama dan berakhir di bagian dada Baekhyun yang... menggembung? Chanyeol menyentuh bagian itu. Kenyal. Wajahnya terasa panas tiba-tiba. Pantas saja tadi rasanya ada yang mengganjal.

"Sa-sayang, bagaimana bisa? " tanya Chanyeol akhirnya.

"Tidak tau... Hueeeee Chanyeolie~ bagaimana ini? Kalau penisku menghilang, bagaimana caranya membuat adik bayi? Aku mau punya anak Hueeee" Baekhyun menangis dalam rengekannya.

"Tapikan kau tidak menggunakan penismu saat kita membuat adik bayi" ucap Chanyeol tanpa dosa. Dia tidak salahkan?

•••

•••

•••

 **-Kkeut-**

 **NEXT OR DELETE?**

 **Hai haiiiii I'm back with new FF. Jangan khawatir, Adorable Baekhyun masih bakal lanjut kok kalo udah dapat ide wkwkwk**

 **Cuma gak sengaja nemuin file ini di laptop. Aku baca dan rombak ulang ceritanya.**

 **Pada tau gak Baekhyun kenapa? Buat penyebutan alat kelamin cowok*sorry, aku lebih suka nulisnya penis daripada kejantanan ataupun junior. Oke itu aja...**

 **Hope you enjoy it and REVIEW JUSSEOOOOO ^^**


End file.
